


Red Tie

by nyowl



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyowl/pseuds/nyowl
Summary: You're Hans's assistant. Then rough sex in someone's office in the amidst of a thievery.
Relationships: Hans Gruber/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Red Tie

I ran down the empty hallway, discreetly looking for any remaining security guards. I held my silenced pistol securely. Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps coming near me. I hid behind a wall, lowering my breathing to avoid being detected and waiting for the footsteps to stop. 

It stopped after a few seconds. I peeked carefully, aiming my silenced pistol to the man's head. He was oblivious to my presence and he's busy looking at the wiring that was sabotaged by one of our team. As soon as he looked away, I clicked the trigger, my eyes are focused on his final reaction. The bullet hit the man quietly. His body fell, creating a loud 'thump'. I walked near his body, searching for bullets. All of the sudden, my radio detected a signal. I opened it and heard Hans's voice "Everyone return to the office, schnell!"

Hans completely closed the blinds on the glass windows, hiding us from the hostages who are being guarded by our team. I sat at one of the armchairs near his desk. Hans told me I should stay at his side for a while and I'm glad to do that.

After Hans told the plan to his group, they dispersed, grabbing their guns and bags filled with ammo and detonators. The only people left in the room is me and him. He sat down at the leather office chair, frustrated. "You alright?" I asked him. He doesn't reply, instead, he holds his radio tightly. "The plan will work, Hans," I replied, with a reassuring smile. The smile does not affect him, he just completely ignores it. 

After a few minutes, he grew tedious. "Want me to help you?" I said, walking behind him, my hands massaging his neck. He was astounded. "Fräulein, what are you doing?" He said as he looked at me, raising his eyebrow, being skeptical. I moved my head near his ear, my lips inches away from his earlobe. "Helping you," I whispered in his ear, as he breathed sharply. It seems like this has an effect on him. I kept massaging him, shortly he grabbed both of my arms, dropping me on the desk. I grinned, seeing him baffled and mad. It was obvious he liked it. I known him as a cold person, yet to touch, he's very vulnerable. 

He then grabbed my other wrist, fully pinning me. "You should stop it, or I will make this harder for you." He hissed as his other hand began to remove his red tie. Such long fingers, so quick and skillful. The thought of how it feels like when those slender fingers are inside of me makes me scream with want. He wrapped the tie on my hands. It wasn't that uncomfortable or tight, this makes it so much exciting.

I tilted my head as his hand pins near my shoulders to support his weight. His warm lips went down to mine, kissing it roughly. I didn't hesitate to kiss back. His hips moved forward. I felt his hard dick through his slacks. It really shows how we were eager about each other's bodies. I smiled at the kiss and he sensed it, unaffected as usual. He roughly tore all the buttons of my blouse with his free hand as he tries to remove my bra. I arched my back so that I can help him unhook them. Once he's done, he threw my bra away to the floor, like a piece of useless fabric. His lips slowly made a trail down to one of my breasts, licking around it. I moaned as I feel him chuckle. 

He grabbed my hair tightly, making me whimper. "Be a good assistant for me." I nodded rapidly, wanting to get fucked hard. "Speak!" He scowled, sounding very fearsome. A shiver went down to my legs. As being his assistant, I am obligated to follow "Yes," I sighed. My scalp was left swollen as his hold of my hair gets loosen. He stared down at my chest, appreciating my breasts.

He went down to my neck. His lips graze around the sensitive skin. I am so tempted to grab his hair, but my hands are tied, which makes it harder. He sucked down at that one spot, scraping his teeth like a snake, making purpled marks that can be seen in broad daylight. He proceeds to unzip my tight long skirt, dropping it below the desk. I felt his thumb on the front of my clothed clit, stroking it slowly as if he's testing the waters. 

"Look at that, it's drenched through... Like a whore." He said to my ear, word per word voice getting sultrier. A small noise went out of my lips, his eyebrow was raised, satisfied with the result.

He keeps on stroking it as I shifted my hips on it, trying to get it deeper inside me. His eyes stare intently at my face, entertained as to how I easily squirm under his small touch. It gets faster every time he goes up, I feel the tight knot loosen inside me. He completely halted, swiftly removing his thumb cause he knows. 

"Not until, I get what I want." He frowned as I whined, missing his touch. His moist thumb caressed my cheek, as he smiles wickedly. This man just knows everything, in all aspects. "Please, Hans, fucking please." I struggled on my restraints, accidentally falling some of the items on the desk. They hit the carpeted floor, creating sorts of sounds. I was glad no one outside was notified by the noise. 

He grabbed my neck, commanding me to stop moving. "That's it." He grunted as I hear his belt being unfasten. He let his slacks fall along with his underwear. I can't see his dick out but I feel its warmth near my clit. He took my damp panties away, as he ruthlessly shoved his dick inside me. I screamed his name out loud, not giving a shit about the people outside. His dick is thick and big. I can feel its veins moving. He didn't give me time to adjust to his size. He keeps going at his hard pace. 

I closed my eyes while he mercilessly fucked my pussy as I struggle to my restraints. The desk is clearly shaking, releasing creaking noises. I heard papers and some office stationeries being fallen on the ground. He roughens his pace as he returned to my lips. He still doesn't show any compassion to the kiss, nor will he ever be. He likes it all rough.

"Such.. a.. good.. slut.. you are." He breathes, rhyming his pace. I yelled, as my walls tighten, making his dick harder to move. "Fucking tight-" His breathing gets shallower, every time he moves. 

I can feel him nearing his end. He thrust in me one more time before he came. He removed himself quickly, sitting down at his chair. He was panting and sweaty. He grabbed his underwear and slacks. His eyes darted on my breasts after he grabs my clothes. He untied my restraints, then loosely place them on his neck. The jacket coat he was wearing was removed, revealing his suspenders. I was to overwhelmed to comprehend that I didn't notice he found tissues from one of the drawers. He offered it to me. 

"Clean up, we've got some work to do." He smirked as his eyebrow raised. I smiled back, accepting the tissues. 


End file.
